In oil or gas operations, such as, for example, the fracturing or gravel packing of a subterranean wellbore, a clapper valve may be used to control the flow of fracturing and/or gravel-packing fluids. A clapper valve permits fluid flow in a first direction, but prevents, or at least reduces, fluid flow in a second direction, which is generally opposite the first direction. Any vibration caused by, for example, turbulence in the flow of fluid through the clapper valve, often produces significant wear to the internal components of the clapper valve. Moreover, the effectiveness of the clapper valve in preventing, or at least reducing, fluid flow in the second direction is often diminished as a result of improper alignment and/or excessive loading of the internal components of the clapper valve. Such issues typically cause premature deterioration of the clapper valve. Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus, system, assembly, or method to address one or more of the foregoing issues, and/or one or more other issues.